Gloptic
|release date = 2019-09-25 |release version = 2.3.2 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Psychic |beds required = 4 |element1 = Plant |element2 = Water |element3 = Fire |element4 = Psychic |class = Magical |size = 3 x 3 |breeding time = |enhanced time = |breeding = + Oaktopus and Yuggler + Flowah and Poppette + Phangler and Bonkers Higher rate of success: + Rootitoot and Theremind + Tapricorn and Kayna + Rooba and Toe Jammer + Periscorp and Potbelly |likes = |buying price gem = 600 |selling price coin = 2,000,000 |placement xp = 180,000 |rare version = |epic version = }} Description Gloptic appears to be a tangled mass of blue tentacles, all connected by a single yellow eye with dark blue eyelashes. Some of its tentacles appear to be able to produce or leak a slimy green substance that occasionally drips like slime, but can also produce sound if strung between two of its tendrils like a harp. When playing Gloptic’s eye will begin to change through colours red, blue and yellow. Song Audio Sample: While it plucks the gooey strings with its tentacles, it plays a sound similar to that of a processed Dulcimer, or something similar to Woolabee. Breeding The Gloptic can be bred using monsters that combine to provide the following elements, Plant ( ), Water ( ), Fire ( ) and Psychic ( ) without repeating any. The following pairs of Double Element Monsters can be used to breed a Gloptic: * + Oaktopus and Yuggler * + Flowah and Poppette * + Phangler and Bonkers However, the combination of a 3-element with 1-element monster has a higher rate of success: * + Rootitoot and Theremind * + Tapricorn and Kayna * + Rooba and Toe Jammer * + Periscorp and Potbelly It should be noted that the Rooba + Toe Jammer combination currently has a significantly higher chance of breeding Rooba compared to Toe Jammer. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Tapricorn|9||Jarhead|21||Harpsitree|14||Travelers' Sign|7| }} Used in Breeding Strategy Name Origin Its name is a portmanteau of the words "glop," referring to the slime it produces, and "optic," referring to its singular eye and ability to hypnotize other monsters. It could also have something to do with the words "cycloptic", referring to its singular eye, or, "hypnotic", referring to how it has the ability to hypnotize other monsters. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes *According to its concept art, it's appearance was originally going to be more cat-like. *According to Monster Handler Matt, a Gloptical Illoozion feels like when all of your senses are swapped. It's comparable to synesthesia. **Also according to Matt, a chronic brain-itch is when the part of the brain with the ridges develop so many new synaptic connections, that it makes your brain itchy. Category:Psychic Island Category:Plant Category:Water Category:Fire Category:Psychic Category:Quad Element Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Magical Monsters